Er-Lokian Hemsworth
Er-Lokian Hemsworth is the son of Mandeion, and Talia Hemsworth making her a member of House Hemsworth. Lokian Hemsworth has two siblings in the form of Sif, and Frandral Hemsworth of whome his brother Frandral is the commander of Frostmore which is the only remaining township in the western section of Arnor, while his sister Sif is a commander within the military forces of Arnor. Lokian was born with a very high amount of Magi in his blood, and this was greeted with enthusiasm by his father at the time because he planned on using his son to rebuild the Istari in Arnor. At first Lokian was placed basically solely in charge of doing this and in this way he attempted to find members of the Istari of whome he discovered were disorganized in Arnor, and while he found many they were mainly loyalists to Gondor. Realizing there were very few to find he organized those that he could into the Mestari which became the Arnor version of the Istari. As the Mestari grew he was forced to push them into war far earlier then he would have liked when The Empire attacked Arnor during the Arnor war. During this conflict nearly seventy percent of the Mestari would fall meaning he was forced to restart almost all over again. He constructed a Magi academy called the Lume which was located southeaster of Frosthold in the basically safe region of Arnor. In this academy he followed the Hogwarts line of creating Magi and moved away from the old Mestari religious codes meaning he dramatically changed the direction of the Mestari. These new Mestari were loyal to Lokian above the Kingdom of Arnor, and over the years the Mestari became a distinct and independant union within the overall Kingdom of Arnor. History Early History Lokian was born with a very high amount of Magi in his blood, and this was greeted with enthusiasm by his father at the time because he planned on using his son to rebuild the Istari in Arnor. At first Lokian was placed basically solely in charge of doing this and in this way he attempted to find members of the Istari of whome he discovered were disorganized in Arnor, and while he found many they were mainly loyalists to Gondor. Realizing there were very few to find he organized those that he could into the Mestari which became the Arnor version of the Istari. As the Mestari grew he was forced to push them into war far earlier then he would have liked when The Empire attacked Arnor during the Arnor war. Arnor War Main Article : Arnor War During this conflict nearly seventy percent of the Mestari would fall meaning he was forced to restart almost all over again. New Mestari Main Article : Mestari He constructed a Magi academy called the Lume which was located southeaster of Frosthold in the basically safe region of Arnor. In this academy he followed the Hogwarts line of creating Magi and moved away from the old Mestari religious codes meaning he dramatically changed the direction of the Mestari. These new Mestari were loyal to Lokian above the Kingdom of Arnor, and over the years the Mestari became a distinct and independant union within the overall Kingdom of Arnor. Family Members Relationships Category:House Hemsworth Category:People Category:Human Category:Numenorian Category:Magi Category:Level Three Magi Category:Mysticism School of Magi Category:White Numenorian